Conditional Surrender
by AKA Bombshell
Summary: Peace with Loki will not be without sacrifices, as the Super Soldier will discover... the hard way. SLASH. Hard M or higher- M/M with some implied non-con and various other naughty behaviour. AU Movieverse, in a way. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_This chapter is basically T, but subsequent chapters are going to be harder than M. Consider yourselves warned._

**Conditional Surrender**

"We've finished negotiations with Loki, and we're about ready to make a deal…" Fury trailed off.

"But?" Tony asked.

"There are aspects to it you won't like," Fury said in a low voice.

"Let me guess, he's demanded to be returned to Asgard for his punishment," Clint ventured.

"That's part of it."

"Where he will be duly punished by our father. I assure you, his behaviour will not be easily forgiven. He will be made to atone for his crimes," Thor assured the group.

"I don't like it, but if anyone can put Loki in his place, then surely your high-boss-god-dad up there would be the one for the job. I mean, he has an eye patch too, right? Would _sort of_ be like Uncle Nick, here, kicking his ass…" Tony trailed off when Fury turned his good eye onto him with a piercing look.

"So... what else?" Bruce wondered. "You said there were _aspects_, plural."

Fury seemed to sigh, and everyone in the room tensed, waiting for the bad news.  
"First, you need to understand the position Loki has us in. If we want to end this quickly, without even greater loss of life, compromises have to be made. We can end this right now, and get the Tesseract back-"

"What's the damage, Fury?" Steve asked, his brow furrowed. "What does he want that's making you sweat?"

Fury couldn't seem to meet anyone's eyes. He looked determinedly into the middle distance.

"He wants one of you handed over to him, for an hour."

They silently contemplated this for a moment.

"What the hell does that mean?" Clint wondered.

Fury gave him a knowing look. "It means, he wants one of you to _submit_ yourself to him. For his amusement."

Thor looked stricken. "He means to kill one of the Avengers? Make an example to the rest of us?"

"No!" Fury almost shouted. "That's not part of his deal. He doesn't mean to kill anyone. At all, and he has given his word on that. Do I have to spell it out? He wants one of you, for an hour, for… his... amusement. As… his… _plaything_."

Silence.

"Loki wants one of us as his freaky sex toy? Get out. That was his demand?" Tony asked.

Fury glared at him again. Confusion settled over the room.

"No way," Natasha said in a dangerously low voice. "I'm not doing it. I am not being handed over to that freak show. Because that's what's going to happen, isn't it? I'm not being the token woman in this team so I can get saddled with this sort of crap!" Her hand was resting on the butt of her gun.

"He didn't ask for you. You're off the hook, so calm the hell down," Fury said coldly.

Natasha looked genuinely surprised. "Oh. Well. That makes a nice change" she muttered. Tony gave her an incredulous look.

"Oh geez, he didn't ask for Thor, did he? Because that would be a world of _wrong_" Clint said distastefully.

"No, Loki would seek a more creative punishment for me" Thor said quietly. He looked deeply disturbed.

"So, who is it then?" Bruce asked quietly.

Fury frowned, once again avoiding their faces. "He said he wants _the virgin_."

Five pairs of eyes turned to look at Steve.

"Why… is everyone looking at me?" he said uncertainly. "Why do you all assume I'm the... what he meant?"

Their expressions ranged from amused (Tony) to pitying (Bruce).

His face was a study in confusion. ""But why would he pick me? I'm a man. If he wants to be intimate with someone, why doesn't he pick a woman?"

Natasha's eyebrows shot up.

"What are you saying, Steve? That I'm the one who should be offered up, because I have ovaries? Maybe that's how they did it back in _your _day, but nowadays women have rights, and when that fails they have weapons!"

"Nat, dial it down. No one is making you into a sacrifice" Clint said in a low voice.

Natasha's jaw clamped shut, but she continued to glare at Steve.

"Your sex would not matter to Loki. He is himself… changeable" Thor intoned.

"Huh, how about that? Loki's bi-curious. Tri-curious? Try-anything-sexual? I did not see that coming. But now that it's here, I'm not at all surprised" Tony said with a shrug.

"This isn't right. This isn't how it's supposed to be," Steve muttered angrily. He looked up at Fury, distressed. "Not like this! This is above and beyond the call of duty, sir."

"I'm sorry you drew the short straw here, Captain, but you need to look at the bigger picture. The fate of the world is at stake, and is pretty much contingent on you taking one for the team-"

Bruce suddenly burst out laughing, and buried his face in his hands. Everyone turned to look at him, shocked.

"I'm sorry!" he gasped. He tried to look at Steve. "Honestly, Cap, I don't find any of this funny at all, but… _take one for the team_? Really, Fury? You just said that?"

Fury gave him a one-eyed glare. Banner sighed out the last of his surprised mirth.

"Is it weird that I'm a little offended he didn't pick me? I mean, not to boast or anything, but my sexual prowess is known throughout, well, this realm, at least. I would think that would make me a preferential candidate." Tony mused aloud.

"Want to swap places?" Steve said hotly.

"Not on your life. That guy has crazy eyes, and he is going to do bad, bad things to you."

Steve gave Tony a stricken look, and then dragged his eyes away to stare down Fury.  
"This… _situation_… doesn't leave this room. No one talks about it. When it's done, it's done. No jokes, no comments. I'm not kidding. I may have to bear this humiliation, but I'm not going to be the butt of your jokes about it."

Fury shot Tony a look that plainly said _SHUT UP_ before Tony could even open his mouth to make a pun. Tony frowned, disappointed.

_TBC!_

… … …

_Author's note: This is how I secretly wanted the movie to end! _

_More soon, and yeah, it gets DIRTY._

_Disclaimer: These characters are in no way my property, and I make nothing from posting this. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"I know you're not the type to kiss and tell, but I'm going to want a blow-by-blow -_ha!_ I'm sorry, how about we just call it a _play-by-play_ of your night with Loki," Tony said.

"Shut up, Tony" Steve said, his mouth set into a grim line.

Tony stopped and considered the other man. "Look, all joking aside, he's not going to kill you. I'm willing to bet he doesn't even especially want to hurt you, just mess with our heads a little. This situation isn't ideal; actually it's really kind of rapey and mean, I don't know what Loki's damage is. But you can be in control of the situation- just don't let him know how much he's freaking you out. Also…get him to use lube and I think you'll be okay." Tony didn't look convinced by his own words.

"That your idea of a pep talk?" Steve asked.

"It's the best I've got, Cap. I've never been in this situation. If I was in your shoes… I'd probably have run off to hide on the moon by now."

"Thanks." Steve said bitterly.

They filed silently out of the War Room. Steve felt more isolated and alone then he ever had in his entire life. He broke off from the group, and made to head for his quarters.  
"Why does it have to be me?" he muttered to himself.

If he was honest with himself, it wasn't the prospect of being intimate with a man that shocked him. It was the disappointment he felt in knowing that his first intimacy would be under these circumstances. He'd been curious about sex for a _long_ time, but his desires had always been denied or delayed for one reason or another. He had often let himself imagine that one day he would have a wedding night… that was how it was supposed to go. He and his modest young bride would discover these things _together_.

He never imagined his awakening would be at the hands of a strange man, an enemy, without any semblance of affection or romance. He understood Natasha's reaction now- how many women throughout history had been in this exact situation, offered up on someone else's whim? The thought turned his stomach.

A strong grip grabbed at his arm. He whirled around, in a fighting mood, but drew back at the sight of Thor.

The god was grim, apology and regret written plainly in his expression.

"Submit to him" Thor said urgently.

"What?" Steve demanded.

"Submit to his will! I know that you are brave and proud, and submission will go against your every instinct. But I know my brother. If you fight, he will… break you, in every possible way. He will make the hour stretch on for centuries. There will be nothing left of you. Appear to fight him, appear to resist and deny, but follow his lead, and let him have what he wants. Then he will not make you suffer."

Steve's mouth had gone dry, and he stared up at the god of thunder, stricken.

"I don't know what to do" Steve whispered.

"Be strong. Bear this punishment. And know that Loki, in turn, will be punished."

Steve closed his eyes and nodded.

_TBC_

_Author's note: Gets very hot and dirty next chapter! Thank for reading.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_If slash, any kind of saucy man-loving or the hint of non-con bothers you, go no further._

**Chapter Three**

He wanted a shower, but he had no idea when his ordeal would begin. He sighed, frustrated with himself, and stripped off. He stepped under a strong stream of hot water and soaked, before lathering up. The water began to cool off, so he cranked the hot tap higher. The water only got colder.

"Dammit, can't a guy even get a decent shower before he's offered up like a sacrificial lamb!"

There was a cold, amused chuckle from behind him. Steve started and spun around, his entire body tensing as he came face to face with Loki.

He stood before the God of Mischief naked and dripping wet, and Loki made good use of the moment. He raked his eyes over Steve's body inch by inch, taking him in, his eye lingering here and there.

"To borrow a rather quaint Midgardian expression- _wow_!" Loki said pleasantly.

Steve's mouth set into a frown, and he turned back around to turn off the taps. He stepped out of the cubicle past the other man and grabbed his towel, avoiding Loki's penetrating look as he briskly dried off.

"Feeling refreshed, my little lamb?" Loki asked silkily.

Steve wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped back, folding his arms across his chest. They studied each other silently for a moment. Steve struggled to keep his face blank, but Loki just continued looking like a spoiled child on Christmas morning.

"So. Why me?" Steve asked.

Loki considered his question for a moment. "Who else would be good enough for a god? Who else would I want to perform this duty but the _super soldier_…? Your heart is a pure as your body, everyone knows that, Captain."

Steve stared at him.

"No, that's far too trite, isn't it? You're not fooled." He smiled and shrugged. "It's quite simple. I like the way you look, and I mean to make sport of you."

Steve swallowed nervously and looked away.

"You should consider it an honour," Loki murmured. "Being deflowered by a god is the stuff of legend, or do you not know any of your realm's various mythologies?"

"Well, you'll excuse me if this isn't exactly how I pictured my first time" Steve muttered.

"Oh, you mortals!" Loki sighed. "You're so set in your ways. Well, if you insist on being so conventional, perhaps this will be more to your liking?" Loki purred. His body was enveloped in a soft glow of golden light, and he transformed. His became unmistakably female, all rounded breasts and curving hips. His hair grew out into thick, dark waves. He preened for Steve, who just stared at him, stunned.

"Would this make you feel more comfortable?" even his voice was feminine now. "I'm sure once we got started, you'd quickly forget who you're really rutting."

Steve shook his head, still in shock.

Lady Loki looked down at her body. "No? Too intimidating for a simple boy like you? I suppose I did rather overdo the breasts." She caressed herself, still trying to get a reaction. Steve looked away.

"All right. Here… how about someone more familiar? More comfortable." He glimmered again, and transformed.

Steve sucked in a horrified breath and startled back, his eyes wide.

"Hello, Steve" Peggy greeted.

"How _dare_ you" Steve hissed.

"Oh, come on. I'm the love of your rather pathetic life. Wouldn't you like to have a go now, seeing as you missed out so spectacularly back in the day?"

She was the spitting image of _his_ Peggy, the way her hair curled, those big, dark eyes, her crisp accent. Yet Steve's skin crawled just looking at her. He closed his eyes and looked away.

Loki chuckled in a humourless way, and shifted back to his regular visage.

"Oh Steve, still pining after a woman long dead. How sad. Though, I suppose you don't have many other options: the women of this realm are quite horrifying, aren't they? And I simply do not approve of so many of them in _trousers_. Tasteless. No wonder you long for poor dead Peggy Carter."

Steve punched him in the mouth.

Loki hadn't been expecting it, and he staggered back a few steps. He straightened up, and smoothed himself.

"That will be the only time you assault me this evening. If you do it again I will-" he broke off and chuckled, shaking his head. "Captain, please. We're wasting time with insults and tricks and violence. We could be having such a pleasant experience together." He smiled sweetly and held out a hand to Steve. "Truce?" he asked silkily.

Thor's words echoed in his head: _If you fight, he will… break you, in every possible way._  
Steve stared at him, shoulders still heaving with distress. He ignored the other man's empty gesture, pushing past him as he walked out into his room.

"Let's get this over with. Do what you want to do."

Loki managed to make himself look chagrined. "I'm not being very kind, am I? I'm afraid my seduction skills are a little… non-existent. Let's play nice."

He snapped his fingers and all around them the room changed. Dozens of tiny candles sat in holders around the room creating a soft glow. The air became warm and gently scented with lavender and sandalwood. The enormous bed was draped in a silken cover, and scattered with plump throw pillows. Steve's mouth opened in surprise.

"Please, remove your towel and sit" Loki whispered, gesturing to the bed.

Steve tossed the towel onto a chair and settled uneasily onto the edge of the bed, his bare thighs pressed together, arms folded uncertainly across his stomach. Loki gave him a mild smile and very slowly began to undress.

He had so many layers of armour and ornament this took several minutes, but he intentionally took his time, relishing the way Steve's body grew more and more tense in each passing second.

By the time Loki was down to his underclothing, Steve was staring off into space, his shoulders hunched, abdomen tight.

Loki stepped slowly over to him and ran his fingers through Steve's hair. Steve startled at the touch and looked up.

"Lovely and soft," Loki purred.

Steve frowned. Loki stroked his fingers down the other man's face, caressing his lips.

"May I ask you a very personal question?" Loki asked. "Do you believe in God?"

Steve gave him an even look. "I believe in a _Christian_ definition of God," he answered. "Which definitely doesn't include you."

Loki pondered this, and then leaned in to speak quietly. "Later, when you're under me, and my mouth is on you, and you're crying out to _God_ because you feel so good… we'll just see about that."

Steve stared at him with a mix of fear and surprise.

"Lay back" Loki ordered.

Steve blinked, and after a moment of hesitation, pushed himself back onto the bed, and lay down. He looked uneasily at Loki as the god slowly removed the last of his clothing.

Naked, and already intimidatingly aroused, Loki moved forward and climbed onto the bed, positioning himself above Steve, but without touching him. When their faces were level, Loki stopped and looked down.

Steve tried to keep the fear and uncertainty out of his eyes. Loki leaned in and pressed his cool mouth to Steve's, feeling the other man's breath flutter on his face. He deepened the kiss, pushing Steve's lips apart with his own, and sliding in his tongue.

Steve gasped and pulled away.

"This is going to be awkward and very time-consuming if you balk at every little thing I do" Loki drawled.

"You put your tongue into my mouth" Steve said, clearly still shocked.

Loki stared at him. "Why did I pick a virgin?" he muttered to himself. He fixed Steve with a look. "You've never even be properly kissed?" he asked.

"Guess not," Steve said, frowning. "Haven't done much of anything" he said with a nervous swallow.

"Well, you are certainly going to be in for a shock. Especially when I do this-" he broke off and reached down, grabbing Steve's cock. The other man was semi-hard from nerves and cried out in surprise.

"Relax!" Loki commanded. "No, actually, don't relax… not this part, anyway" he stated, and began gently stroking. Steve's entire body had tensed in shock, and his breath was coming in short, startled gasps.

"Am I hurting you?" Loki asked unsympathetically.

"No" Steve whispered.

"Then do try to enjoy yourself." He leaned back in and kissed Steve and he continued stroking him. His mouth was as insistent and unforgiving as his hand, and Steve moaned from sheer shocked pleasure. Loki stroked him until he was thoroughly hard and panting slightly, and then broke off with both his mouth and his hand. Steve made a small noise of surprise.

Loki let his body drop until he was skin to skin with Steve, and letting the other man bear some of his weight. He moved his mouth down to Steve's neck, licking and kissing a trail to the other man's chest.

He reached a nipple and drew it into his mouth, sucking hard before worrying it with his teeth. Steve gasped and reflexively bucked his hips against Loki's stomach.

A wicked bubble of laughter escaped Loki, and he swiftly moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. Steve gasped and tensed.

"Good" Loki encouraged. He propped up his lower body again, and resumed pressure on Steve's cock as he continued to suck and bite at the other man's nipples. Steve squirmed, overwhelmed and shocked by the pleasure he was receiving. Loki broke off with his mouth and sat back, still keeping an even pressure with his hand.

"Now, I want you to touch me the way I'm touching you" Loki demanded.

Steve looked up at him, uncertain. He unconsciously licked his lips, a simple gesture that made Loki practically moan with desire.

"On second thoughts… yes… let's put that lovely mouth to work" he breathed. He pushed himself up off Steve to stand before the other man.

"Sit up" he commanded.

Steve did as he was told, but he did not look happy about it. He glanced away, pointedly trying to avoid looking at Loki's arousal, which was now at his eye-level. Loki reached down and slid his fingers under Steve's chin, gently tilting his face up.

"I... I don't think I can" Steve whispered, looking away.

"Don't be shy" Loki said with a hint of menace.

"I don't know how!" Steve hissed, a quiver in his voice.

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes. "Again, I ask myself _why_?" he breathed.

He stepped back, and swiftly dropped to his knees before Steve. "Don't get too used to seeing me in this position" he said bluntly. He placed his hands on Steve's knees, and pried them apart, then shuffled closer to Steve's body.

Steve watched him with a mix of horror and curiosity. Loki brought his face down and kissed Steve's stomach. He moved his mouth down until he was teasing the insides of each thigh in turn with his tongue. Steve's body was rigid with nerves and anticipation, his breathing already tight.

"Are you getting the idea?" Loki asked sourly.

Steve let out a breathy sigh. Loki smiled slightly, and moved in for the kill. He drew his cool tongue up Steve's length in one long, swift motion. Steve let out a stuttering gasp of surprise, his eyes wide with shock. Loki chuckled deeply, and repeated the motion, before suddenly taking the other man all the way into his mouth.

Steve cried out, his hips rocking forward instinctively. He gripped handfuls of the bedcover and braced himself back onto his elbows.

Loki moved his mouth up and down slowly and deliberately, his tongue swirling around the sensitive tip. He made a humming noise and Steve sucked in a breath through his clenched teeth. "Oh, hell" he cried.

Loki broke off and laughed openly at this reaction. He stood back up and moved to stand straddling Steve's legs.

"Now," he said. "You must try."

Steve sat up with a sigh, painfully hard and almost desperate. He placed his hands tentatively on Loki's hips, and swallowed nervously.

Loki shivered with anticipation when he felt Steve's warm breath on him. Steve leaned in and gave an experimental lick, his eyes downcast.

"Don't be shy" Loki encouraged. Steve sighed with resignation and closed his eyes, drawing the god's rigid cock into his mouth. He tried to do as Loki had showed him, biting back his gag reflex.

"Careful of your teeth!" Loki hissed. Steve shrugged and slowed down. Loki chewed his bottom lip as he looked down at the blonde head bobbing up and down in front of him.

"I want you to open your eyes and look up at me" Loki commanded.

Steve unscrunched his eyes and looked up. He took his mouth away. "Happy now? Enjoying this?" he asked hotly.

Loki made a lusty noise "More than you could ever know, mortal" he sighed. He licked his lips. "Take yourself in hand."

"What?" Steve questioned.

Loki raised his eyebrows. "You heard me."

Steve blushed furiously. "Why... why do I have to do that?"

"Because watching you touch yourself will arouse me" Loki said plainly.

Steve frowned. "You're not aroused enough already?" he said flatly, glancing at Loki's perfectly hard cock.

Loki laughed gently and made a gesture for Steve to continue. Steve returned his mouth to its labours, and hesitantly wrapped a hand around his own member.

Loki looked down, watching calmly. "Stroke it" he murmured.

Steve grunted and gently began touching himself. Without meaning to, he rubbed himself to the same rhythm that he was using on Loki with his mouth. Loki chuckled quietly, enjoying the show. He could feel his pleasure building slowly, coiling in his belly like a snake preparing to strike.

"All right. Sit back" he said.

Steve fell back with a sigh and dragged the back of his hand across his mouth. "Are we done?" he asked, confused but hopeful.

Loki looked at him with pity and shook his head. "No, my dear Captain, we've only just begun... Now, up on the bed, on all fours."

_TBC  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Loki looked at him with pity and shook his head. "No, my dear Captain, we've only just begun... Now, up on the bed, on all fours."_

**Chapter Four**

Steve stood up slowly, and for one moment Loki thought the man was about to fight him. But Steve simply fixed him with a bitter look, and climbed onto the bed, taking up the position Loki had demanded.

The god smiled to himself, and climbed on behind him. He knelt behind the other man, grasping his slim hips, and using his knee to pushed Steve's legs further apart.

Steve shifted awkwardly spreading his thighs, his mouth set into a grim line. Loki positioned himself and slid his hands down to firmly cup the other man's ass.

He gave his gluteal muscles a squeeze. "Such power in this ass. It would be such a shame to waste it," he taunted. He arched forward slightly, teasing his cock on Steve's back and rear. "Is the soldier ready?"

"Lube" Steve said quietly, remembering Tony's advice.

"What?" Loki said, pretending to not understand.

Steve sighed. "Lubricant. Please? Can you please afford me this one courtesy? There's some in my bedside table-"

"You mean this?" Loki said, holding up the bottle he'd conjured. He examined it. "_Gun Oil_. Well, that's not an entirely accurate name, but you mortals do love your puns, do you not?"

"Blame Tony. He gave it to me as a gag gift."

"Ah yes, the lascivious Mister Stark. You know, I almost picked him for my conquest, but I felt he'd enjoy the experience entirely too much." Loki said conversationally as he thumbed open the bottle.

He applied a liberal amount to his rigid cock, and then for good measure, squeezed some onto Steve's tailbone. He tossed the bottle aside, and then used his fingers to work the lube into Steve's ass.

Steve clenched instinctively when Loki glided his fingers over his passage.

"Relax" Loki told him, working his fingers in small circles around the man's tight opening. He saw Steve shake his head. "If it cheers you any, I _do_ know what I'm doing" he said dryly. He pressed one long, thin finger into the other man. Steve drew in a ragged breath, his entire body tightening up.

"Oh, do calm down! I am not hurting you," Loki scolded. "Not yet" he added.

He pulled the finger out and resumed massaging the opening. He slid his fingers down, grazing them lightly over Steve's balls. Steve shivered involuntarily at the touch. Loki repeated the motion more firmly, cupping him with his hand and massaging.

"See? That's not so bad" Loki soothed. He leaned in, inching his cock towards Steve's passage.

Loki squeezed and caressed Steve's balls, making the other man squirm. While Steve was distracted, Loki took himself in hand, and pushed against Steve's opening, pressing the tip inside. Steve gave a cry of surprise, and Loki made a soothing noise, gripping the other man's hip firmly with his free hand.

"Hold very still. This _will_ hurt" Loki warned. Steve tensed. Loki pushed forward firmly, and Steve cried out, gripping the bedcover in his fists.

"Steady" Loki warned. He let go of Steve's balls and gripped the man's his hips firmly with both hands, easing himself all the way in. Steve whimpered in pain and shock, his entire body rigid.

Loki stopped still once his was inside the other man, letting him adjust to the fullness. "Now, is it really so bad?" he asked. He caressed Steve's back for a moment, keeping his hips motionless. His smoothed his hands down to Steve's ass, and grabbed it firmly. He pulled his cock out a little, and Steve sighed with relief.

"Don't relax just yet" Loki said dryly, thrusting in again to his hilt. Steve swore through gritted teeth, his head dropping, shoulders heaving.

Loki slowly repeated the motion. Again and again he pressed inside the other man, and pulled part of the way out. Loki released his grip on Steve's glutes, and caressed his fingers up the other man's back, stepping up his pace.

"Enjoying yourself?" Loki asked lightly.

"Damn it, you know I'm not" Steve hissed

Loki sighed. "You really need to learn to let go." He eased back, pulling his cock almost completely out, wrapped his hand around the base, and then slowly guided just the end in again.

He moved inside Steve in shallow thrusts for several minutes until, almost imperceptibly, some of the tension left the other man's body. Steve's breathing was still tight and shaky, and Loki listened hard until he heard the man's tiny, breathy _oh_ of surprise.

A wicked grin spread across Loki's face. "What was that?" he asked archly.

Steve swallowed a gasp.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Loki goaded.

"No" Steve said flatly.

"Really?" Loki said, feigning surprise. "Well then, we may as well go back to this-" he took his hand off the base of his cock, and resumed pounding Steve's ass with his full length.

Steve tensed again, and gave a groan of discomfort. Loki gripped Steve's hips mercilessly, pushing deep inside with every strong thrust.

"I can make it feel good for you, Captain... all you have to do is ask" Loki said silkily.

"No," Steve sighed, shaking his head, his shoulders slumping "This isn't meant to feel good" he said, his voice tinged with guilt and frustration.

"Of course it is" Loki soothed. He reached around and touched Steve's semi-erect cock, stroking his fingers gently up its length. Steve's breath caught in his throat at the soft touch.

Loki took that as an invitation, and began stroking the man more directly. Loki stroked in time to his own rhythm until Steve was properly hard and breathing steadily.

"That's better" he whispered. He pressed carefully into Steve with every shallow stroke, stimulating him inside and out. Steve gasped and let out a soft moan, ever so slightly leaning into Loki's hand and he started to rock back against him.

"Doesn't that feel good?" Loki insisted.

Steve gave a cry of frustration. "It's a trick" he whispered.

"How so?" Loki asked, smiling.

"It isn't supposed to feel this good. You're tricking me, using magic or something to make me like it" Steve rasped.

Loki laughed heartily. "Oh, you poor naïve thing. You really have no understanding of pleasure, do you?" he rocked forward and grasped Steve's shoulders with both hands, leaning in to whisper in the other man's ear:

"This is no trick. This is not magic. Everything you feel is exactly as your body was designed to feel it. Every jot of pleasure, every sinful desire… it's all yours. Now, are you going to be a man and claim your needs, or are you going to be a cowering little nothing?" Loki taunted.

Steve gritted his teeth and dropped his head, his hands clutching at the bed covers. He breathed hard, confused and angry.

"Do it," he hissed. "Make me believe you."

"Yes!" Loki chuckled, a feral grin splitting his face. "That's the spirit!"

_TBC  
_


	5. Chapter 5

"_Do it" he hissed. "Make me believe you."  
"Yes" Loki chuckled, a feral grin splitting his face. "That's the spirit!"_

**Chapter Five_  
_**

He slowed for a moment, his thrusts deliberate as he focused on the sweet spot inside Steve. Steve relaxed his body, moaning unconsciously, and gently began thrusting very deliberately back against Loki, almost as if he were trying to scratch an itch he didn't even know he had.

After several moments of this, Steve sighed and looked back at Loki.

"That spot. Right there," he said breathlessly.

"I believe it's called the _prostate gland,_" Loki informed him. "You may congratulate me on helping you discover its existence."

Steve was so wound up, he couldn't quite bring himself to laugh, so he gave the other man a distracted smile. "Why is _there_, inside me like that? It doesn't make sense" he murmured.

"Because our bodies are made for pleasure," Loki said lightly. "To be given, and received. Why deny yourself?"

"Because I've been too busy using my body as a _weapon_." Steve muttered.

"Not tonight" Loki told him. He continued working inside the man, giving him a first-hand demonstration of physical delight.

Loki smirked. "Why don't you stimulate yourself while I take care of this?" he suggested, squeezing Steve's ass.

Steve rolled his eyes "You can't get enough of me doing that, can you?"

"I do _so_ enjoy watching you abuse yourself" Loki admitted.

"Why?"

Loki thought for a moment. "Because it humiliates you," he said plainly. And that's what this is about, is it not? Making you surrender to me completely?"

"Yeah, you win" Steve said, annoyed.

Loki laughed with genuine mirth. "Don't worry, Captain... I'll let you finish _second_."

He took firm hold of Steve's hips, and began to work harder inside the other man. Steve took hold of himself and stroked in time with the thrusts. He couldn't help the little noises of enjoyment that were escaping him.

Loki closed his eyes, listening with delight. "Mmm, good boy," he murmured. Steve shushed him and he smiled. Loki focused inwards on his own rapidly building gratification.

Not having to fight the other man so much now made it so much easier to focus on the delicious sensations he was experiencing. He found himself sighing with pleasure rocking faster and faster.

He took his hand away from the base of his cock to slide his full length into Steve again. The other man had no cry of protest this time; he simply moaned and rocked back harder.

"_Yes_" Loki hissed, a smile growing on his face as the heat rose in his belly. His cold fingers dug into the firm flesh of Steve's hips as he pounded the other man, his tempo increasing.

He bit his bottom lip, brow furrowed with concentration. He opened his eyes and drank in the sight of the Captain on all fours beneath him, the muscles in the other man's body tense with desire.

He watched himself thrusting in and out of Steve's tight, delectable ass, while Steve urgently rubbed himself.

A laugh bubbled up out of him and he rode the first waves of pleasure to his finish. His mirth turned into a moan and a cry as he came hard, and he thrust firmly. Steve gasped and braced himself again the sudden pressure. He grit his teeth and pushed back hard, feeling the strange heat deep inside as Loki's spent himself.

Loki continued to thrust and moan as he teased out his pleasure for several minutes. Finally, he came to a slow, trembling stop. He was breathing hard as he loosened his hands from their bruising grip of Steve's hips. He gave a long, deep sigh and caressed Steve's back.

Steve's legs were shaking from the intensity of bearing Loki's fall. He had stopped stroking himself in order to hold himself up, and he was achingly hard and uncomfortable.

"You bore that very well" Loki said, when he could finally speak again. He pulled his softening cock out of Steve's ass. Steve hissed with pain, and eased himself down to lie on his side.

Loki conjured a soft towel and cleaned himself off, then, as a small courtesy, gave the towel to Steve so the other man might do the same.

"Gee, thanks" Steve said, frowning as he took the sticky towel.

"Did you climax?" Loki asked casually.

"Uh, no" Steve said, trying to not sound annoyed.

Loki frowned as he leaned over to observe Steve's engorged member. "Well, why not?" he asked insolently.

"Because I couldn't focus on... myself... with you pounding me like that. What were you trying to do anyway, dig a hole to China?"

Loki laughed gently, and reached up to tousle the Captain's damp hair. "Silly boy. Coupling is meant to be _at least _that intense, if you're doing it right. And to be honest, I was holding back considerably. I could have pounded you straight to _Hel_ if I'd really let go..."

Steve looked at him, highly disturbed. "Right..." he murmured.

"So, I suppose I should just lay back here and finish myself off? While you watch, of course" Steve said sulkily.

Loki studied him thoughtfully, his mouth pursed.

"I could do you a kindness, I suppose..." he murmured. He reached out and traced a finger down Steve's stomach, stopping at the base of the other man's cock. Steve swallowed nervously and watched Loki though half-closed eyes.

Loki leaned in slowly and kissed Steve on the mouth. Steve returned the kiss more confidently this time, and Loki smiled slightly.

"Seeing as you've been such a good sport..." Loki continued. He wrapped his hand around Steve's length. "Lie back" he said. Steve did as he was told.

Loki worked his hand lazily on Steve as he kissed down the soldier's body. He moved down the bed to straddle Steve's lower legs, and leaned in, running his tongue up Steve's hard length.

Steve whimpered and shifted beneath the other man. Loki looked up at him, a wicked smile on his face. "You liked this, didn't you?"

Steve swallowed hard. "Yes" he answered.

"Would you like me to finish you this way?"

"Please?" Steve whispered.

Loki licked him again, and then frowned. "Well, I'd love to, Captain... but I'm afraid our time is up," he said sadly.

Steve's brow furrowed in lust-addled confusion. "What?" he breathed.

Loki sat up and shrugged. "Your hour of submission. It has ended. You are free to go, and the bargain for peace I made with Fury shall be honoured." Loki said formally.

Steve stared at him blankly. "Right. Yeah, that," he sighed, stunned. "We're done?"

"You have performed a great service to your country, and to this entire realm" Loki said, trying not to smile.

Steve swallowed hard "But what about..." he gestured to his straining cock.

"As modern Midgardians often say... _not my problem_."

Steve just stared at Loki, mouth hanging open. "You have somewhere else you need to be?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I believe that shortly I shall be removed to Asgard by my dear brother for punishment. I should prepare" Loki said off-handedly.

He arose from the bed, and nimble as a cat. He sighed as he looked at his clothing. "It will of course, take me the next thirty minutes to get dressed." He picked up several garments and studied them, pointedly ignoring Steve, who continued to stare insolently at him.

"So... that's it then?" Steve finally managed to say.

"Yes, indeed," he spared Steve a glance. "You performed remarkably well, for a virgin. Of course, no one would dare to call you that any longer" he gave Steve a smirk.

Steve glared at him; his loins were throbbing. He forced himself up off the bed, trying not to hiss with discomfort. "I'm taking a shower" he grumbled.

"Yes, you really should, you look well and truly defiled. It's quite fetching," Loki taunted.

Steve ignored him, and limped into the bathroom. He turned the taps on until the water was good and hot and beat down hard.

He soaked for several minutes, before methodically shampooing his hair and washing his face. His cock was still painfully hard, but he didn't want to touch it.

He lathered up to gingerly wash his sore ass when cold hands grabbed his shoulders, stopping him. Loki stepped into the shower with him, still perfectly naked. "Allow me" Loki breathed into his ear.

Steve sighed with discomfort as the other man gently bathed him, his cool fingers massaging in small circles around his abused opening and bruised glutes.

Loki knelt down behind him and washed his legs, and then turned Steve around to face him. He smirked up at the other man, his face at eye level with Steve's cock.

"Beg me" Loki smirked.

Steve considered him for a moment. "No."

Loki gave him a look of amused distain. "Oh, come now. You don't have much more to lose. Don't be so proud."

Steve slowly shook his head. I've given you everything you asked for, so I'm not begging for anything. Not today. But I'll ask you nicely."

Loki's eye narrowed. He moved his face closer to Steve's cock and blew on it gently. Steve shuddered and shifted nervously.

"Say _please_, then." Loki smiled up at him. "Say _please, Loki, will you finish me_?"

Steve licked him lips, "Please, Loki... finish me."

Loki leaned in and took the soldier's cock completely into his mouth. Steve was so hard and over-stimulated that it _almost _hurt for a moment, and he gave a sharp cry of pleasure mixed with pain.

Loki hummed with delight at this reaction, and Steve trembled at the sensation. Loki worked furiously on Steve, sucked hard, swirling his tongue, pulling him out just to tease the tip.

Steve was pressed back against the cold wall of the shower, bracing himself against each wall, his legs already threatening to turn to jelly. He'd never felt such pleasure in his life. He gasped, his hips bucking wantonly under Loki's expert ministrations.

"Oh!" he cried. "Don't stop, oh, god" he breathed.

Loki backed off and looked up at the other man, eyebrows raised.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

Steve looked stricken.

"Oh _god_? Indeed... What were you saying before? Never mind, we all worship in different ways" Loki smiled slowly and dangerously. He reapplied his mouth to Steve's aching cock, drawing him closer and closer to his fall with every generous stroke of his tongue.

Steve arched into the wall, gritting his teeth, his stomach tense and legs threatening to give way. He moaned, teetering on the edge.

Loki reached up and gently squeezed Steve's balls as he sucked hard. Steve stomach trembled, his body tensed as Loki brought him over.

He cried out and thrust forward, and Loki pushed his hips roughly back against the wall, moving his mouth hard and fast as Steve spent himself. Steve gasped; his entire body trembled as he shuddered through the climax. He looked down briefly, and with wonder, at the dark head bobbing before him, then closed his eyes, drinking in all the sensation flowing though his body.

He was still breathing hard and quivering with exertion when Loki finally took his mouth away. He stood up before Steve and stretched lithely, then dabbed modestly at the corners of his mouth, smirking.

It took a moment for Steve to get his thoughts in order. He leaned back against the wall, willing his legs to hold him up, and looked calmly at the god before him.

"I believe this make us even" Loki said casually.

"Close enough," Steve managed. He studied Loki. "So, what do you think you're punishment will be once you're back in Asgard?"

"Oh," Loki sighed "They'll probably sew my mouth shut. Again." he said off-handedly, and then he smirked "And won't that be a terrible shame!"

"Not if it shuts you up a little" Steve said bluntly.

Loki pretended to take offence. "Shame on you. After what I just did for you. Or _to_ you..."

"I'm not going to be able to sit down for a week, so don't look at me like you expect thanks"

Loki grinned fondly at the blonde man. "Then let's put this _behind_ us, and part as friends."

Steve's eyes narrowed at the pun, and Loki held out a hand to shake.

"As us Midgardians say... _whatever_" he reached out to shake the gods' hand, but his hand closed on empty air. Instead Loki gave his right nipple a sudden, sharp tweak.

Steve jumped back with a cry, and Loki smirked at him one last time as he vanished.

"I'll have you begging next time!" a cool, disembodied voice whispered into his ear. "On your knees. The way it was meant to be…."

… … …

_Fin._

… … _.._

_Author's note: Thanks for reading. Sorry about spreading it out over several chapters, but the entire document was 12 pages all up! It also took me a month to write, so I hope I managed to mostly edit it into submission. Feedback always appreciated. Disclaimer: These characters are the property of various big companies, and I make no $ when I write and post these._


End file.
